fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Corrin (Super Smash Bros. Reboot)
Corrin, the dragon hero of the three wars, is ready to fight in Super Smash Bros. (2016 Reboot)! He is the tenth character revealed, as well as the last one from the second wave. Corrin was born in the Hoshido kingdom, but was raised up by the Nohr king, Garon. When the war between these two kingdoms began, he knew the truth about his past. He had to make the hardest decision: defend his true family, stand with the ones who grown him or find another way. Of course, he had some faithful friend, who would never give him up, like the mysterious Azura, the maid Felicia or the butler Jakob. In Smash, Corrin is a quite balanced character with impressive reach. While often referred as him as a male, female Corrin appears as an alternative costume, and three recolors have she as the base. Attributes At a first glance, Corrin appears to be a quite slow character, having below average dashing, air and falling speed, while his walk speed is above average. Where Corrin really shines is when it comes to out-space opponents. Most of Corrin's moves use either his sword, the Yato, or his dragon limbs. These attacks, in particular, have incredibly high reach, with his forward smash having the highest reach out of every other forward smash. In general, Corrin's Yato moves have high combo potential, while his dragon attacks are stronger. Corrin's neutral special, Dragon Fang Shot, is a very dangerous move, as it can paralyze opponents. In addition, the second part, when he bites his opponents, can kill pretty early. Corrin's best special moves are however his side and down special: Dragon Lunge can pin opponents down on the ground and, due to its reach, can sometimes even win some matchups by its own, while Corrin's down special, Counter, has impressing KO power, OHKOing opponents whose hit dealt around 30%. Corrin doesn't come without any flaw, though. The most notorious one is its recovery, which is pretty lackluster, as Dragon Ascent, Corrin's up special, doesn't come very far. All in all, Corrin is a solid character, with many strengths and some flaws. That's why he's considered the 12th best character in the game. Standard attacks Ground attacks *Jab combo - Corrin pins with his dragon arm, slashes with his blade then thrusts his dragon arm. The first hit comes out very quickly, while the last one can KO at reasonable percentages. *Forward tilt - Corrin slashes with the Yato. This attack has high hitstun and launches opponents upward, meaning that it's among his best combo tools. *Up tilt - Corrin spins around, hitting with his Yato. This move is a fantastic combo tool. *Down tilt - Sweeps with his Yato, launching opponents upwards. Another fantastic combo tool. *Dash attack - Hits with his Yato like a drill. A multi-hit dash attack. Comes from the animation of the skill "Lethality" in Fire Emblem Fates. *Forward Smash - Extends his draconic arm forward, hitting at an incredible distance. Has the highest reach out of every standard move in the game. Based on the animation of the "Dragon Fang" skill. The tip is the strongest part of the attack. *Up Smash - Slashes upwards with his sword, while jumping. Hits hard while also having good reach, since Corrin jumps pretty high. Unsafe on shields, though. *Down Smash - Slams his dragon wings downwards, one for each side. Very weak, is Corrin's fastest Smash and overall his safest one. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - A circular slash with his sword and his dragon hand. *Forward aerial - Slashes his Yato downwards. Launches opponents diagonally upwards, making this move a combo tool. *Back aerial - Hits with both wings backwards. This attack is unique as it gives Corrin a small boost forward. *Up aerial - Sweeps his sword in arc upwards. Overall Corrin's best KO tool in the air, as it is fast and surprisingly strong. *Down aerial - A stall-then-fall, where Corrin falls diagonally downwards, Yato first. Can spike, although it's unlikely. Grab and throws *Grab - Grabs with his hand. Surprisingly high reach, but it's slow. *Pummel - Hits with his sword's base. *Forward throw - Launches his opponent forward using his dragon hand. Has diagonal knockback, launching opponents upwards. *Back throw - Launches his opponent backward, using his dragon hand. *Up throw - transforms into a dragon and launches his opponent upwards. Corrin's best KO throw. *Down throw - Rams on his opponent as a dragon. Not designed to combo, but rather to KO. Special Moves Animations *'Fighting stance': taken from Fire Emblem Fates *'On-Screen appearance': as a dragon, lands on the ground. *'Up taunt': leans back with his head in the dragon form. Male Corrin says: "I won't surrender!" while female Corrin says: "I make my own fate!" *'Side taunt': twirls the Yato. Male Corrin says: "Here I am!" while female Corrin says: "Let's do this!". *'Down taunt': folds his arm and looks away while the wind blows through the cape. *'Victory animation 1': transforms into a dragon. *'Victory animation 2': twirls the Yato, then turns backwards, making a pose similar to his stance and says: "Guess I did it right!" (male)/"That went well!" (female). *'Victory animation 3': Corrin appears alongside either Ryoma (male) or Xander (female) and says: "For Hosido!" (male)/ "For Nohr!" (female). *'Losing animation': claps. *'Idle': points the Yato to the ground. *'Idle': twirls the Yato. *'Walking animation': a simple walk. *'Dashing animation': taken from Fire Emblem Fates. *'Jumping animation': a simple jump. *'Double jump': flaps his wings. Alternative costumes *'Male-default': Corrin's appearance as a Nohr Prince in Fire Emblem Fates. *'Female-default': Corrin's appearance as a Nohr Princess in Fire Emblem Fates. *'Male-red': red and white armor, black hair. Based on Ryoma's appearance in Fire Emblem Fates. *'Female-purple': black, gold and purple armor, blonde hair. Based on Xander's appearance in Fire Emblem Fates. *'Male-blue': blue and white armor, white hair. Based on Takumi's appearance in Fire Emblem Fates. *'Female-black': black and gold armor, purple hair. Based on Camilla's appearance in Fire Emblem Fates. *'Male-white': white and cyan armor, cyan hair. Based on Azura's appearance in Fire Emblem Fates. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Starter Characters